


By the Balls

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bathroom, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, a few possible homophobic slurs, cain and robert are not nice people, face fucking, foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hostility between Cain and Robert turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Balls

Another day spent prowling the Woolpack for news on Adam and Victoria.

Cain had had a lot of run-ins in this grotty old pub…even in the toilets…especially in the toilets, if he was being honest. Whether it was with that poncy Nathan Wylde or with the lovely wife he was currently keeping in the dark - he wasn’t choosy.

Robert Sugden was one choice he wouldn’t have made. 

Smug, jumped-up little gnat, always thought he was better than the rest, even when Cain had first come to the village and he was a brat tossing hay bales around like he was doing the world a favor. A few coins in his pocket had somehow managed to make him even worse.

All the sly digs had made Cain nearly tell Moira over and over, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t stand the way she looked at him now - the way everyone else did. He knew nothing would ever be the same again if she knew about him kissing that posh bird with bad taste in husbands and dads and sons…

As the toilet door closed, he blank-faced an expectant Robert, smirking to himself that she probably thought of him and the smell of motor oil under his nails every time the faux-posh git buried his poxy designer haircut between her thighs.

“Any news?” Robert huffed as if he talking to his least favorite servant.

“Yeah…”

“What is it?” Robert demanded.

“You’re a twat.” 

Cain barely had time to try for a gloat when Robert pinned him against a wall, nostrils flaring.

“Tryin’ to be the hard man now, are ya?” he sneered, smacking gum loudly with every dig. “Can’t take it ‘cos your wife wants a real bloke?” 

“You’re a loser,” Robert spat. “Just because you finally found a barber doesn’t make you any better than the rest of of your disgusting family…or your inbred daughter.” 

Cain wanted to break every tooth in his nasty mouth, and very nearly did, but the last thing Moira or Debbie needed was him up on charges. 

Instead, he went for what he’d probably call the “Nathan Special” - he grabbed for Robert’s balls, planning to squeeze and twist until the little bastard was writhing on the floor.

He’d barely managed to make contact, Robert’s hiss in his ears, when he realized the other man was rock hard, practically bursting through his tight jeans. 

And now he grinned - a shit-eating grin to do the pigs proud as he held Robert in place with one hand, the other still cupping Robert’s blue balls - because suddenly, it all made sense. 

“Always lookin’ at me…lookin’ at all the fellas…’specially our Aaron.”

The way Robert flinched at Aaron’s name made him wonder, but surely Aaron had better taste than that. Of course with the package Cain was currently gripping in his tight palm, he knew even the most proper Dingle would struggle to resist temptation.

“You always been queer? That why you got so fuckin’ heated over Andy all these years? Want ‘im to sit on your face? Maybe he should…’til you stop breathin’.”

The rage building in Robert managed to yank him from Cain’s vise grip. He threw a sloppy punch Cain easily dodged. 

This time he shoved Robert against the sink, covering his cursing mouth with one hand, the other slapping his arse, the way it jiggled at the rough touch. That was a fuckin’ perfect arse…Cain’s dick knew it even if some macho part of him weakly pretended otherwise.

“I’m not…I’m  _not_ …I love my wife.”

Cain laughed derisively at the pouting, traumatized face. So much like the Robert he knew, the Robert he’d roughed up at the garage over a sleazy session with another Home Farm totty, Sadie King.

“Course ya do…sure ya just love her bank book, and hey, she’s got a crackin’ set. Sure you ‘love’ those too. No reason ya can’t like meat and veg.”

Robert looked down at the floor.

“Problem is you can like all you want, but you can’t love. You don’t know how. You don’t love anything. Just money…and,” he jeered, “cock.” 

“That’s not true,” Robert insisted, weakly, ego popped like a balloon nobody wanted, even if his dick was still doing fine, heavy and hard against his thigh. 

Cain almost pitied him…

Almost.

“Tell ya what, Robbie.”

Robert glared at the name but said nothing.

“You’re done with the threats and the blackmail. After today I’m gonna find every rent boy you ever left a deposit in…I’m gonna be on your arse…and not the way you like it.”

Robert nearly stormed out of the bathroom until Cain grabbed his wrist…putting it squarely on his package.

“I’m gonna give you a pressie…you can take it or leave it. Just figured you might wanna get something out o’this. Cock slut like you should get something good outta the bargain, right?”

Cain watched him nearly pull his hand away, nearly curse Cain, nearly shove him away…watched him sink to his knees as he slowly unzipped Cain’s fly, inspected Cain’s jawbreaker in his big, soft hands.

Cain threw his head back as he felt Robert’s teeth on his loose foreskin, when the first few nervous licks hit his cockhead, groaned when Robert hungrily licked and bit at the veins criss-crossing the underside. 

He wasn’t one of those blokes who said a man’s mouth instead of a woman’s meant it was better, or worse…cheating was cheating. But he couldn’t care anymore. He’d never want to tell Moira, never want to make her hate him even more than she already did, but she never had to know. And she already thought the worst of him, so what did he have to lose? 

Everything.

He had everything to lose…but so did the spoilt little runt currently resting Cain’s fat bell-end on his tongue. 

Neither of them would ever tell. They were too ashamed…too disgusted with themselves and each other. 

As Cain roughly gripped Robert’s dark blonde locks and began face-fucking him, he knew that was what made it so hot.

His low-hangers slapped hard and fast against Robert’s chin, tears in Robert’s eager, wild eyes as Cain deep-throated him.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Want me to shoot down your throat?” he rasped.

Robert managed a nod, woozy and glazed over. 

Cain smirked as he pulled out, blowing his heavy load all over Robert’s perfect face and hair.

“Told ya I’d give ya a pressie.”

He tossed a few paper towels to Robert, still on his knees, looking somewhat ashamed but also licking the come from his face and hands like the slut he was. 

“Better start cleanin’ up,” he warned as he finished cleaning his own mess. 

“I am…” Robert managed through a sore throat, before he looked at where Cain’s eyes were…at the large damp patch in his skintight jeans. 

“Remember what I said. We’re done,” he warned, one last time, almost hoping Robert would ignore it so he could take it even further next time, the odd sense of longing in-between the indignant pouts making him feel the fallen man felt the same way. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Aaron walked up to him near the Woolpack door.

“Just gonna have a slash,” he told his uncle.

Cain made a “too much information” face before standing in his way.

“Might wanna try the cafe instead…Robert’s in there. Gave him a proper workover.”

Aaron made a face Cain didn’t want to think about too much. 

“Is he alright?”

Cain grinned, evil at the corners.

“About as good as he’s ever gonna be.”

At that, Robert walked out of the toilets, wearing a face of hostility and something else…something Cain couldn’t read.

He wasn’t sure if Robert was looking at him or at Aaron.

He wasn’t sure he even wanted to know.


End file.
